Chromium (Cr) has been known as an essential trace element in animal and human nutrition. Cr deficiency may result in various symptoms including increased concentrations of circulating insulin, elevated blood glucose and cholesterol, decreased insulin receptor number, elevated triglyceride and free fatty acid levels and reduced high-density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol levels. Chromium levels in most organs decline with age and in diabetics its levels are even lower-than in healthy adults. Anderson, R. A., Clin. Physiol. Biochem. 4: 31-41 (1986).
Chromium deficiency may also produce hypercholesterolemia. The intake of dietary chromium probably varies considerably. In United States, it probably averages 60-90 mg/day with 20-60% of individuals tested consuming below the proposed recommendation of 50-200 mg/day. Refinement of whole grains removes most of the chromium and it has been proposed that chromium deficiency in the developed world is partly because of the reliance on refined and processed food products.
Inorganic Chromium Salts, are absorbed very poorly (about 1%). In biologic systems, chromium is found primarily in the +3 ionic state, although the +2 and +6 states also occur.
The present invention relates to compositions of natural extracted with or without chromium and synthetic antioxidant chromium compounds, for application to individuals to inhibit oxidative injury within the target cells. In the practice of the invention, the natural and synthetic antioxidant compounds, can be applied to supplement traditional pharmaceutical, hormonal and/or nutritional therapies for various diseases.